


Ending Is Just Another Word for Beginning

by someonenew



Series: Endings and Beginnings [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonenew/pseuds/someonenew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After only two weeks of going out, Yamaguchi tries to break up with Tsukishima for all the wrong reasons. </p><p>Tsukishima? Isn't having it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending Is Just Another Word for Beginning

So this happened! I haven’t written anything remotely resembling this kind of thing in maybe a decade, so I’ll consider this dipping my toes into the pool of….teenage boys who play in sports clubs and like each other.

This was entirely impromptu and probably has tons of grammatical mistakes (rest assured I’m a few diplomas deep in the area of language and writing, but I’m also a human being). I’m sorry!

 

Ending Is Just Another Word for Beginning

 

 

Tsukishima stares at Yamaguchi with drawn eyebrows.

He doesn’t look surprised, not that Yamaguchi expected him to be.

It’s the same face he had when Yamaguchi first confessed two and a half weeks ago.

They’re outside of the gym, and it’s just after practice. For the last two and a half weeks, no one has been even remotely suspicious of them. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but it makes Yamaguchi’s stomach plummet to think no one suspects it because Tsukishima is so far out of his league.

“Break…”, Tsukishima repeats, “up?”

He and Yamaguchi just gaze at each other for a long moment before Tsukishima lowers his eyes to the side, scowls, and says, “Pass.”

Yamaguchi steps backwards and points a finger up at Tsukishima and yells, “You can’t say ‘pass’ when someone tries to break up with you!”

Tsukishima makes a belligerent face that spells trouble. “I don’t know even know where you got this stupid idea,” he scoffs. “This is the first time you’ve said anything. You haven’t even given me a reason.” He narrows his eyes and pulls his head up so the sun glares off of them. He looks terrifying. “Do you like someone else?”

“No!” Yamaguchi shouts. “I—I like you.” It’s still embarrassing to say out loud. He hasn’t really had to say it since confessing. “It’s always been you,” he adds miserably.

“Tch.” Tsukishima’s cheeks are a light pink, and the light is bouncing off of his glasses lens so his eyes aren’t visible at all. “So what’s this about breaking up?”

The doors to the gym open with a whoosh and Hinata’s head pops out, eyes wide like a chipmunk. He’s still wearing a practice uniform.  
Hinata blinks owlishly at the both of them. “Are you two fighting?” he chirps.

“Get lost,” Tsukishima says, just as Yamaguchi waves his arms and says, “No, no, it’s nothing.”

Tsukishima grabs Yamaguchi’s wrist suddenly and starts walking away, blandly telling Hinata, “We’re going.”

“Okay!” Hinata shouts. “Have fun!”

Yamaguchi doesn’t bother to struggle; not only because Tsukishima’s grip is so tight, but also because it’s the closest thing they’ve ever done to holding hands. “Tsuki…” he says, but Tsukishima doesn’t acknowledge him until they’re behind the gym.

Tsukishima drops Yamaguchi’s wrist and whirls around. Then he crosses his arms and just glares.

“I’m getting too worked up, right?” Yamaguchi laughs wetly.

He made up his mind yesterday, and this situation is so far beyond anything he saw happening in his head. In his mind, every time he said the words, it would be just like the confession all over again; Tsukishima would just agree passively.

The last two and a half weeks have been really strange. Nothing has really changed. He’s always wanted to be like Tsukishima, even after realizing how much he liked Tsukishima. And he thought maybe Tsukishima—

If he’s being honest, the confession itself was a shocking experience. He had fully expected Tsukishima to scowl, or sneer and say something really mean or awful or dismissive (or all three, which seemed to be another natural talent of his).

If nothing else, he expected Tsukishima not to bother. To say dating a guy would be too much trouble, or it was useless because he couldn’t marry another boy or have kids. ‘There wouldn’t even be any point pretending to be like a normal couple,’ is something he could imagine Tsukishima saying.

After all, Tsukishima has not made it a secret that he hates to put too much effort in to useless things.Tsukishima doesn’t seem to believe in putting effort into anything, and it was stupid of Yamaguchi to think that he would be the one thing Tsukishima would handle differently when Tsukishima said yes.

Yamaguchi blinks down at the ground. He doesn’t understand why Tsukishima won’t just let this go, and wonders very briefly if this is the first time he’s been dumped. Maybe he’s the prideful type.

“You like me,” Tsukishima says suddenly, pulling Yamaguchi out of his head and back into reality. His back is to the sun, but just enough light catches on his golden eyes. As always, he looks cool without even trying. “And you asked me out. But now you want to break up.”

“I don’t want to,” Yamaguchi replies miserably. He hangs his head. “Tsukki, I don’t want to. But every day, I just worry. I worry that my skin will break out again, or that someone will find out about us, or you’ll realize how much I like you and it’ll be too much.” Yamaguchi stops to take a deep breath, but he can’t stop now. “I can’t even figure out why you said yes. I’m so, so afraid one day you’ll say it’s just too much work for a pointless high school relationship.”

Tsukishima remains quiet for an almost alarming amount of time. He’s usually quick with his words, so the idea that he may be _considering his words_ is enough to set Yamaguchi on edge.

Yamaguchi glances up at Tsukishima and fidgets with his shirt.

After a lifetime and a half (Yamaguchi can hear Hinata and Kageyama leaving the gym and bickering loudly), Tsukishima tilts his head a little and says, “Let’s go out somewhere this weekend.”

“EH?” Yamaguchi yells.

“My treat,” Tsukishima continues, with a sniff. He pulls out his cell phone and checks the time with a dismissive glance. “Let’s walk home together.”

“Tsukishima,” Yamaguchi protests weakly. He’s not entirely sure what’s happening. He’s made himself sick planning this break-up, and none of it is going according to plan. “You can’t just decide everything.”

In response, Tsukishima just reaches out and grabs Yamaguchi’s hand. He scowls prettily at Yamaguchi and mutters, “Neither can you.”

So they stand there with their hands linked while the sun sets just over Tsukishima’s left shoulder. It’s golden on Yamaguchi’s face, and it feels like a spotlight on his face highlighting every bump and spot.

“Just suck it up and ask me,” Tsukishima commands suddenly.

Yamaguchi gapes. “Huh? Ask you—”

The look Tsukishima gives him is not at all flattering. It screams ‘idiot.’ “Ask me why I said yes,” he says impatiently. “If it’s not the right answer, we can break up,” he adds, face like he’s swallowed a lemon.

Yamaguchi has been too afraid up to this point to find out the real answer, not wanting his brain to move past the early euphoria of having a popular secret boyfriend, of Tsukishima saying yes.

He feels his lips form the word. “Why?”

“A lot of girls have confessed to me, you know,” Tsukishima replies.

If there is one thing Yamaguchi knows, it’s that. Now he feels like the one who’s swallowed a lemon.

“Still,” Tsukishima continues, “I’ve never said yes. A lot of them were pretty, or even sexy.” He steps forward, making Yamaguchi step back. He does it again, and again, until Yamaguchi’s back is against the wall of the gym. “I’ve never wanted to say yes. Dating in high school is a waste of time.”

Yamaguchi’s heart is hammering at Tsukishima’s words and his proximity.

If he’s being honest, it’s mostly the proximity, at this point.

Tsukishima hunches his back and leans forward so he’s eye level with Yamaguchi. He looks almost like he's in pain over what he's about to say. “I said yes because I like you, too.”

Yamaguchi looks to the left, then the right.

Then he cranes to look behind Tsukishima and make sure no one is around. Then he very slowly leans forward.

Tsukishima stays right where he is.

Typical, Yamaguchi thinks, and his eyes close as soon as his lips touch Tsukishima’s.

Every day, he walks around school with Tsukishima. They see each other at practice. They spend so much time together; Yamaguchi has spent an inordinate amount of time planning for the eventuality of Tsukishima getting a girlfriend.

He knows a lot about Tsukishima from being friends with him (and largely just following him around for a while), but this is something new.  
This is the first time they’ve spent time alone together since the day of Yamaguchi’s confession. Yamaguchi can’t believe he almost ruined it by breaking up instead of doing this.

This is—

It’s new.

Tsukishima exhales through his nose and licks his way into Yamaguchi’s mouth. Yamaguchi is more than happy to accept this, and his legs spread open on their own accord and his knees get shaky when Tsukishima opens his mouth wider and whines.

Tsukishima lunges backward and slaps a hand over his mouth. His cheeks are dark red. “Tch,” is what he ends up saying, “you got me all turned on.”

Yamaguchi tries, and fails, to hide his smile. He laughs a little. “I’ll take responsibility,” he says solemnly, but his lips keep trembling with glee. “Do you want to come over and do homework?”

Tsukishima hums and re-adjusts his glasses. It’s one of the biggest struggles of Yamaguchi’s life not to look down at Tsukishima’s pants.

“Come to my house, instead,” Tsukishima says. He looks collected again, almost bored, but his cheeks are still a little pink.

The tips of his ears are a violent shade of red.

He turns around and sets off with his stupidly long gait into the sunset.

Yamaguchi’s heart is hammering, the beat saying yes, yes, yes like his confession all over again.

Except this time he got the confession. This time he gets to say yes.

“Tsukki!” he says suddenly.

Tsukishima stops short and looks over his shoulder.

Yamaguchi blushes at the direct stare. “I’m sorry,” he blurts. “For trying to break up.”

He catches up with Tsukishima and bumps shoulders.

Tsukishima just sighs like Yamaguchi is an idiot. “Next time you think we should break up, just talk to me.”

 _Yes,_ Yamaguchi thinks. _Yes, yes, yes_. It's playing like a loop in his brain.

They start walking, this time together. “Oh, and Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima drawls.

“Mm,” Yamaguchi answers carelessly. He looks over at Tsukishima and stumbles.

The sun is glaring off of his glasses again, and he flashes menacing smile in the fading sunlight.

“Don’t let there be a next time."

 

\--The End--


End file.
